One piece: Sleepy Hollow
by Mad as the Hatter
Summary: A crossover between sleppy hollow and one piece. I suck at summeries
1. Prolouge

Hi! This is my first fan fiction…and it kind of sucks XD. One piece crossed over with Sleepy Hollow. I do not own One Piece or Sleepy Hollow. Sorry the first chapter is short…I didn't have much time to write it XP. Next chapter will be longer. Anyways… a list of…well…who's who XD

Constable Ichabod Crane – Sanji

High Constable – Chaka

Burgomaster – Pell

Jonathan Masbath - Shanks

Katrina Van Tassel – OC

Brom – Paulie

Baltus Van Tassel – Kuro

Lady Van Tassel – Nami

Sarah – Vivi

Doctor Lancaster – Dr. Kureha

The Magistrate Philipse – Zeff

Reverend Steenwyck – White beard

Notary Hardenbrook – Ussop

Peter Van Garrett – Don Krieg

Dirk Van Garrett – Bon Clay

Widow Winship – Alvida

The headless Horsemen – Zoro

Mr. Killian – Ace

Mrs. Killian – Robin

Tomas Killian – Chopper

Young Masbath – Luffy

Ichabod's Mother – OC

Sleepy Hallow One Piece Style

The Streets of New York ran with a thick fog. The night was silent. The only thing that could be heard was two Constable's walking together. The clanging of a bell interrupted the silence. The constables were startled and instantly ran towards the noise. The bell ringing started to become louder and louder with every step. The bell seemed to be coming from the pier. One of the constables pulled out his pistol. He turned the corner, only to see the man who was ringing the bell, well, the back of him at least. "Who are you!?" He grunted, his eye's narrowing. The man turned around. He was a beautiful blonde male, maybe around 19. "Constable? Constable Sanji…is that you?" Sanji nodded. "None other and not only me…" He looked back into the water of the pier. "I've found something…which was…lately a man." He looked slightly disgusted.

Later that night, they brought the body back to the city watch house. High Constable Chaka looked at the corpse found in the pier with Sanji not to far behind. The corpse laid on a wheelbarrow with a cloth over it. "Burn it!" He commanded. One of the Constables smirked. "Yes sir!" He rolled the body away from Chaka's sight. Sanji looked shock at the order and rushed over to Chaka. "Just a moment!" Sanji yelled, looking quiet angry. Chaka growled at him, Sanji look or angry became softer. "If I may…we do not yet know the cause of death." Chaka gave a look at Sanji, like he was stupid. "If you find him in the river then the cause of death is drowning." Sanji Sighed. "Possibly so, if there's water in the lungs, but…pathology we might determine whether or not he was dead when he went into the river."

Chaka looked at him disgusted. "You mean cut him up? We are not Heathens! Let him rest in peace. And in one piece as according to God and the New York Department of Health." Sanji snarled. "But I-!" He was about to protest, until two, thuggish looking constables and a bleeding, Semiconscious man cut him off. " What happened to him?" Chaka wondered, looking at the bleeding man with pity. "Nothing sir! He was arrested for burglary. Chaka's expression was soon changed to glee. "Well done! Throw him with the rest." The thuggish man nodded. "Yes sir!" They dragged him to a cell and started to beat on him until he entered the cell. Sanji watched the man suffering and turned his gaze away, not wanting to see this anymore. "What will become of this city…?" He whispered as he went in the direction of the two constables and the corpse.

(( It looked alot longer on Word Doucument XP ))


	2. Sent to sleepy hollow

The next day at the courthouse, Sanji stood before the burgomaster Pell, testifying against the way they handle the men and women in prison. "Gentlemen. The new Millennium is almost upon us. In a few months, we will be living in the 19th century. So why do we continue to use medieval devices to deal with our criminals?" Chaka grinded his teeth. "Stand down!" He said furious. "I stand up! For sense and justice. Our jails overflow with men and women convicted for petty crimes when there are more serious one's out there! And why-!" Pell banging his gravel against his desk cut off Sanji.

"Constable Sanji! This is a song we've heard form you many, MANY times. But, never before with this discordant accompaniment." Pell sighed, rubbing his temples. "Sanji, you leave me no choice. You have two choices. First, I can let you cool off in the cells until you learn respect for my office…" Sanji cut off Pell. "I beg pardon! I only meant well! Why am I the only one who sees we should solve crimes, to find the one's who are guilty! Must we use our brains? We can use up to date scientific-."

"Which brings me to the second choice." Pell interrupted. Sanji looked up in confusion. "Constable Sanji, there is a town, two days journey from here. Its called Sleepy Hollow. Heard of it?" Sanji shook his head. "I have not." Pell closed his eyes. "I see. Well, it's an isolated farming community, mostly Dutch immigrants. Three people have been murdered there. Their heads found…lopped off." Sanji gulped. "Lopped off?"  
Pell nodded. "Clean cut too. Now these ideas of yours are put to the test." Sanji scratched the back of his head. "I've…I've never been allowed to put them to the test."

"Just so, granted. Take these 'experiments' of yours to Sleepy Hollow. Bring the murderer back here for a taste of our justice. Will you do this?" Sanji swallowed his doubt. "I shall, gladly." He bowed to Pell and was about to leave the room until the sound of Pell's voice stopped him. "And remember. It is you, Sanji, who is put to the test." He smiled. Sanji nodded and left the courtroom. The rest of the morning was uneventful until later that afternoon when he started to pack.

He piled up all the books and paper he would need, not knowing how long this could take. He grabbed his black bag and shoved a few jars of chemicals in, along with some magnifying glasses and afew of his own inventions. A few chirps came from inside his room. Looking up, he stared at the Red Cardinal in the cage beside his bed. He sighed sadly and walked over to it. The cage door creaked as he opened it. The bird hopped onto his finger. Backing away from the cage, Sanji moved towards the window. "Such a day for such a sad farewell, this is good-bye, my sweet." He kissed the birds head and it flew out the window. Sanji stared at the sky blankly as the bird flew away, but was interrupted, for he heard the footsteps of a horse. Looking down, a coach came to a halt below, the driver, looking up at him.


	3. Welcome to sleepy hollow

((Woot! I got comments! And I'm sick soooo NO SCHOOL! And that means here comes chapter three! ))

Sanji couldn't get to sleep at all in the coach for the roads were too bumpy, always keeping him awake. To past the time for to long days, he looked over his notes, to see maybe if this cause was like a similar one in New York. Occasionally, He'd look down at his hands, which were covered by small dots that maybe looked like a spike did them. But Sanji would just sigh and look back at the scattered paper on his lap. After what seemed like forever, the coach came to a stop. "Were here…" A scruffy voice said as he gave a nasty cough afterwards. "About time." Sanji muttered as he quickly shoved his things into a bag and opened the door. He peered outside.

Sanji looked at the town. The streets were empty and a fog ran through the streets. 'Depressing.' Sanji thought as he got out and shut the door behind him. He stood in front of a bridge that connected to the village. Sanji walked up a little, standing in between two massive stone pillars. He gulped. Unsure, he quickly turned around, only to see that the coach left him. He sighed and continued towards the village. He looked around, not seeing any sigh of life at all. He looked to his left and up into a tree. Three dead ravens here hanged by twine. Sanji shuttered and walked faster.

Sanji walked through out the empty streets, the fog dancing around his legs. Sanji turns to see an elderly women standing in her door way. "Excuse me! I'm looking for-." The women baked away into her house and shut the door. Sanji sighed and started to move again. Looking up, a young man closes his shutters. Sanji continued, only stopping a split second later, as something caught his eye and interested him. A strange wooden bunker, like a small fortress with a huge bell on it stood in the field that led to the forest.

Five men with rifles stood around a red haired male who appeared to be in his thirties. One of them shook his hand and handed his a rifle, then gave him a quick hug. Out of them was a small, black haired male, maybe around 17. He gives the older man some food and water that's wrapped in a cloth. The man smiles and hugs the younger boy. "Don't worry son…" Sanji hears the man say as he climbs up into the bunker. Sanji is puzzled why they're doing this and skitters off.

Ahead on a nearby hill a manor sits there, it's windows aglow. Sanji walks up the steep hill to get to it. He reaches the manors door and puts his bag down. He's about to knock when he hears very slight movement from the right of him. When he looked over, he saw a couple rapidly making out with each other. Sanji blushes and quickly looks away. Sanji was just about to knock on the door until it opens, reveling a young girl. Music and people chatting also welcomed him. "Hello, is Kuro Van Tassel in?" He asked. "In the parlor, just further down." She said as she opened the door more for him.

"Thank you." Sanji smiled as he walked in what looks like the middle of a party. Everyone continued with there affairs, not noticing a new comer in the building. Sanji avoided bumping into people and interrupting them. Ahead of him seem to be some kind of game going on. A young lady was blindfolded and was being spun around by a handsome man. The other men that were around her backed up and kept quiet, trying to avoid her. She giggled as she stopped spinning and the man backed away from her also. She started to move around, trying to grab the men while chanting a refrain. "The pickety witch, the pickety witch, who's got a kiss for the pickety witch!" Sanji continued his way towards the parlor, and tried to avoid their game. Unknowing, he had walked right into it.

The young lady grabbed his face and felt it. "Is it buggy?" She asks in curiosity. Sanji blushed. "Um…pardon ma'am, but I'm only a stranger." She smiled. "Then have a kiss on the account." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. This displeased the man that had spun her around. She removes her blindfold, reveling a set of emerald green eyes. She stared up at Sanji. His face was a deep red. "I…um…am looking for Kuro Van Tassel." He said nervously. "I'm his daughter, Kit Van Tassel." She said she gave a quick bow. "And who are you, 'friend'?" The man asked stepping forwards. "We have not heard you name yet."

"I have not said it. Excuse me…" Sanji turned, but the man grabbed his collar and held him off the ground. "You need some manners!" The man says rudely. Kit grabs his arm. "Paulie!" She glares at him and instantly he puts him down. "Come, come. We want to raised voices…" A man says as he walks towards them, a young lady wrapped around his arm. His hair was slicked back and wore a nicely fitted suit. "It is only to raise spirits during these dark times that I and my wife are giving this little party."

Sanji moves closer to the man and reaches for his hand. "I'm Constable Sanji, I was sent here from New York to investigate the killings." Some men hear this and mutter among themselves. One of them looks sharply at him. "What use is a constable to us!" He said rudely. Kuro Van Tassel's wife shoots a glare at him and he backs down. She gives a sweet smile. "Sleepy hollow is grateful to you, and it would be an honor if you stay at this house until…" "Until you make the arrest." Paulie interrupted.

"It's settled then. Come! Let's get you settled." Kuro said as he wrapped his arm around Sanji's shoulder. Sanji nodded and followed him out of the room. Later on that evening, Sanji was putting away his things when a young girl came into his room with some water. "Tell Mr. Van Tassel I'll be down in a minute." She nodded. "Will do sir." She said walking out of the room. She stopped in the middle of the doorway. She looked at him. "Thank god you've come…" She whispered before running off. Sanji stood there confused on what she just said.


End file.
